Confrontation
by girl.with.passion
Summary: A confrontation between Abhijeet and Daya after Daya finds out that Abhijeet, his dear friend lied to him about letter which he wrote for Shreya. (My take on confrontation.) Set after episode aired on 1.8.14. PART 2 - POSTED!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys.. how are you all? *hugs?* I know, I have been away for too long, how's everything going? I am finally back with new one-shot and this time it's on Abhijeet & Daya. Taken from current track, this one-shot begins after yesterday's episode (1/8/14) where Daya finds out that Abhijeet lied to him about the letter. I am not catching all episodes but only saw that one and then ended up my version of their confrontation. Enjoy reading!

P.S. Not really my good one, it's just.. :/

* * *

**:CONFRONTATION:**

"Kya chahiye?" He demands in rough tone. Abhijeet very well knew this is not a good idea yet he could not sit back and do nothing. It is his fault, all of this is his fault. If he can't fix everything the least he can do is apologize which is why he is standing on doorsteps of Daya at 1AM.

"Bolo. Kya kaam hai?" Abhijeet's eyes are anywhere but on Daya, when Daya asks second time that's when he realizes that he has not been invited in yet, he flinches at the thought. It is more serious than before.

"Daya, andar chal ke baat..."

"Nahi, yahin batao, kya baat hai." He adamant. Daya is not one of those people who are stubborn always, it's a rare thing but it does happen, only when someone pushes him to last limit and Abhijeet has successfully managed to do just that.

"Daya main.." Abhijeet pauses, trying to search for correct words.

"Main kya?"

"Daya main janta hon ke maine tumhe sach nahi bataya.."

"Jhoot!"

"Nahi Daya.."

"Tumne sach chupaya nahi, balke mujhse jhoot bola hai." He raises his voice.

"You looked me in the eye and you lied to me Abhijeet. There's a difference!"

"I am sorry!" It comes out loud and clear before Abhijeet could think to speak and his own voice raises as he speaks.

"Oh really? lagta toh nahi hai."

"Toh kya raat ke 1 baje main jhak marr raha hon."

"Tum khud aye ho. Shayad jhak hi marne." Daya walks away from door leaving it open after giving Abhijeet the deadliest glare. Abhijeet slams his fist against the wall. After taking a moment to calm done, Abhijeet slowly walks in, without being invited in. Even though, Abhijeet never needs invitation, he always would barge in at oddest hours but somehow tonight it seems inappropriate, without an invitation.

"Daya please meri baat suno." Ignoring him Daya tries to walk away but Abhijeet holds his arm and turns him around.

"Fine. Maine jhoot bola, maine tumse jhoot bola. Maine Shreya ko letter nahi diya. Main jhoot bola ke Shreya ka rishta nahi ho..." He stops right there and everything falls silent, a deadly silence. His brain catches up with his words then he realizes what he just did.

"What?" Daya's voice was very low but Abhijeet's ear picked the word right up, he didn't bother to mark his surprise either. No one speaks for a moment as Daya let the revealation sink into him.

"Oh. Well, that explains the letter." Abhijeet looks down, Daya frees his arm from the grip and moves away.

"Daya.."

"Shut up!" That certainly takes Abhijeet by surprise. His words and anger echo in the silent house.

"Itni bari baat... itni bari baat tumne mujhse chupayi. 1 bar nahi balke kitni bar tumne mujhse jhoot bola."

"Yaar mujhe aik mauqa toh do samjhane ka."

"Abhi bhi kuch samjhana baaki hai?!" He screams at the man standing in front of him. Abhijeet looks away. Daya crosses his arms and looks at Abhijeet.

"Fine. Samjhao." He looks up and meets with Daya's eyes.

"What?"

"Samjhao mujhe. Samjhao ke tumne yeh sab kyun kiya." Abhijeet doesn't know how to begin, he had all the speech ready but now he feels his throat going dry. He is realizing what he has done and why he did it, but explaining to Daya right now seems so hard.

"Daya jab.. Purvi ne bataya ke shreya ka rishta hogaya hai, main tumhe batana chahta tha, lekin... us waqt jo condition thi tumhari, agar bolta toh tum toot jaate."

"Es liye tumhe jhoot bola aur yeh nahi socha ke baad mein pata chalega tab kya hoga."

"Maine koshish ki tumhe batane ki par..."

"Par tumhare jhoot ki wajah se main uski khawaish karne laga jo kabhi mere naseeb mein nahi hai. Sirf tumhare jhoot ki wajah se."

"I am sorry, Daya. Main jaanta hon maine ghalat kiya hai aur eske liye main tumse maufi bhi mangta hon. Agar mujhe pata hota.."

"Pata hota?!" Bitter laugh escapes from Daya's lips.

"Tumhe toh sab pata tha na, sab pata hota hai. Sirf tum ho jisko sab pata hota hai aur eske baad bhi.. Tum jaante ho, tumhare jhoot ki wwajah se meri puri zindagi badal gayi, mera aaj aur anay wala kal sab hil gaya hai. How could you?!"

"How could I?!" Abhijeet is losing his control as well, it seems Daya is just not in mood to listen which is making things tad more difficult.

"I was trying to help you, Daya."

"Oh really? Thank you SO much for your HELP! Agar tumhari help mujhse jhoot bol kar, meri zindagi mein tanaov dal kar hoti hai toh nahi chahiye."

"That is not fair, Daya."

"Fair? After everything you've done to me, you are talking about being fair?" Daya lets out a mock laugh and that just breaks the last straw in Abhijeet.

"Yes, after everything I have done to help after you've have successfully managed to ruin the possibility of you two being together ever!" His words come out like a venom, leaving Daya completely shocked in his place but that doesn't stop Abhijeet.

"Tumhe kitna samajhwa baat karo Shreya se, batao uske apne dil ki baat lekin tumhi dair karte rahe, agar us subah tumne usay keh diya hota toh rishta na hota. Jab tumne himmat karli tab tak dair hogayi thi, us waqt chupana sahi laga toh maine kiya. Don't blame all on me for lying, you did this to yourself, Daya!" Finally he stops to catch a breathe and his words register in his brain; deadly silence once again. Too far, Abhijeet has gone too far but he needed to let this out, Daya pushed him and Abhijeet got angry. But Daya needed to understand that Abhjieet's intentions were clear, he just wanted to help but of course, Daya is not ready to listen. But still, Abhijeet went too far he can tell by the look from Daya's face who is frozen in his place.

"Get out." Daya whispers.

"What?"

"Get out!" Daya screams at top of his voice, startling Abhijeet.

"Thank you for reminding me how I have ruined my life. Thank you so ever much for your help. Now, if you are done HELPING then please. GET. THE. HELL. OUT. OF. MY. HOUSE." Abhijeet stands there dumbfounded as Daya spits out each word with pure anger.

"You know what, fine, Daya, have it your way. Good bye." And with that Abhijeet leaves the premises without looking back. Daya watches him leave it isn't until Abhijeet is out of his sight, he slams his fist on wall in anger.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I just thought to another ending part, a short version of confrontation. I hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

**::ANOTHER CONFRONTATION::**

It took him month and 15 days later to finally make an effort to talk to his friend. '_It's time_', he thinks as he makes his way towards Senior Inspector Abhijeet who was getting ready to leave for home.

"Mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai." Abhijeet doesn't bother to look up.

"Case file Dushyant ko de de hain, parh lena agar koi question..."

"Case ko lekar nahi hai." And now he looks up and pauses.

"Us raat ko how..."

"Oh so now we are talking?" Abhijeet questions in amused voice.

"Abhijeet 2 minute meri baat sun lo."

"Daya, I haven't slept in 25 hours, I am tired and hungry."

"I'll drop you home?" It came out more of a question. Sighing, Abhijeet puts his bag back on table and looks at Daya.

"Bolo kya baat hai?" For a second Daya felt they were back in his home, a month and 15 days ago; it seems like dejavu.

"I want to talk about what happened. I am ready to.."

"You are ready?" Abhijeet laughs, a bitter one.

"Jab tum ready ho, hum baat kareinge, jab tum ready nahi ho, hum baat nahi kareinge. Chahe mahine guzar jayein yaan saal kya faraq parhta hai. Haina?"

"Mera woh matlab nahi hai, Abhijeet." Daya takes a deep breathe.

"I am sorry, Abhijeet. Mujhe aisa nahi karna chahiye tha. Ghalati meri hai, main bohut rude hogaya tha us raat."

"1 mahina. 1 mahina laga tumhe, sirf yeh kehne mein."

"mujhe space chahiye thi, Abhijeet."

"Jaanta hon, esi liye.."

"Haan esi liye tumne mujhe space di, yeh pura mahina diya. Thank you, I do appreciate it." Abhijeet looks at him as if searching for lies, but he can't see any.

"Abhijeet us raat main gussay mein tha. It was all still fresh for me. Tum hi socho, agar tumhari ankhon ke saamne tumhara sapnon ka mehal mitti ka dhair hojaye pal bhar mein toh kya kefiyaat ho. Aur jab yeh pata chahle ke tumhare best friend ne bhi jhoot bola toh kaise lagega. Meri bhi waisi hi halat thi, tumhare alfaz sunayi de rahe thay, lekin samajh nahi arahe thay. Tumhari explanation suni maine lekin samjha nahi, kyunki samajhne ki kehfiyaat nahi thi." Daya looks at Abhijeet and waits for his response but when Abhijeet doesn't reply, Daya continues.

"Aur jab tumne kaha ke meri khamoshi ki wajah se maine Shreya ko khoh diya tab..."

"Mera aisa matlab nahi tha, woh gussa..."

"Nahi Abhijeet, tumhara matlab wohi tha aur bikul sahi kaha tha. I guess, it was easy to blame you than to see how of that was my fault too. Tumhe jo kaha sach hi kaha... agar main chup na rehta, usi waqt bol diya hota, un subah Shreya ke samne toh woh sab na hota. Dair maine ki, usko khoya apni khamoshi se aur blame tumhe kar diya." Daya places a hand on Abhijeet's shoulder.

"Mera mqsad sirf tumhe us taqleef se bachana tha us waqt, aur kuch nahi. Mana ke jhoot kuch lamba hogaya lekin meri niyaat saaf thi."

"Mujhe pata hai, Abhijeet. Bas mujha thora waqt chahiye tha. My life became a mess, I needed time."

"Why now?" Abhijeet suddenly asks and his question takes Daya by surprise too.

"I guess, I have accepted my own fault too."

"Daya."

"It's alright, I guess even a fearless cop has some fears within him and my fear was rejection. If I got rejected by her which is why I decided to keep quiet and well, that led to chaos."

"I am sorry." Abhijeet doesn't know for what he is sorry for but words slipped out of his tongue before he knew.

"Me too, Abhijeet. Me too." Abhijeet smiles and Daya all of sudden feels if a huge weight has been lifted.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
